


Puppy

by BaekutoKou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No sé qué más poner porque es la primera vez que publico aquí, Puppy Love, Puppy Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekutoKou/pseuds/BaekutoKou
Summary: Zayn observa a Liam jugar con sus perros desde la puerta y se enamora un poquito más de él.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando aquí, por probar un sitio diferente a Wattpad a ver que tal.  
> Esto solo es un os que escribí con 15 años y está horrible, pero bueh

Zayn cerró la puerta de la casa y se quedó parado en el recibidor, intentando escuchar algún sonido. Extraño, normalmente Liam ya se encontraba en casa a esa hora, terminaba de trabajar un rato antes que él.

—¿Liam? —llamó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba los botones de la camisa.

Buscó en toda la planta baja sin encontrar nada, así que subió a ver si estaba en su cuarto. Tampoco.  
Iba a sacar el móvil para llamarlo cuando escuchó una risa que llegó a sus oídos a través de la ventana de su cuarto, proveniente del patio trasero. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido mirar ahí?

Rápidamente se quitó el traje que llevaba y se colocó el primer pantalón corto que encontró, quedándose sin camiseta. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. La puerta se encontraba abierta y desde dentro se escuchaba una voz y ladridos. Zayn se acercó y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando al amor de su vida jugar con sus perros.

—Loki, Loki, quieto. Eh, no me muerdas, perro malo. —La dulce voz del castaño reflejaba su alegría, y Zayn no quiso interrumpirlo—. Watson, pequeño, ven aquí. ¡No! Ay, más suave, Wats, eres enorme. Chico malo, no se tira encima de la gente, ¡los aplastas!

—¡Guau, guau! —el Gran Danés ladró y pasó la lengua por el brazo de Liam.

—¡Oye! Deja de quejarte. No es mi culpa que peses lo mismo que yo. —Zayn se rió y sacudió la cabeza, divertido por la conversación de su novio con los perros.

—Cariño, ¿nunca te han dicho que hablar con animales es signo de locura? —Preguntó el moreno, sentándose detrás de su novio y abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¿Y tú nunca has oído que los perros comprenden lo que les dicen? —Liam giró la cabeza y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a Zayn, inclinándose contra su pecho.

—¡Guau, guau! —El ladrido de ambos perros se escuchó como una afirmación a lo que había dicho Liam, y eso hizo que los dos rieran.

—¿Ves? Acaban de decir que no me trates de loco.

—Ya... Si tú lo dices no lo discuto, amor. — Zayn dejó un beso en la nuca de Liam y siguió mirando como jugaba con los animales.

Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacer con él. Sólo el gesto de verlo sonreír tan brillantemente mientras hacía algo tan simple como jugar con sus adorados perros hacía que se enamorara más de él. Cada día, con pequeños pero a la vez enormes gestos, Liam conseguía que Zayn estuviera más y más feliz de haberlo conocido.

—¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?

—Agotador. El trabajo me agota, pero igual lo amo. Según llegue a casa tomé una siesta y cuando desperté salí a jugar un rato con Loki y Watson. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Eso es genial. Me encanta que disfrutes tanto de tu trabajo. Bueno, a veces enseñar a adolescentes en completamente cansino, en serio. Les gusta tanto hablar. Pero no me puedo quejar. —Liam rió como un niño pequeño. Su novio siempre se quejaba de todo lo que hablaban sus alumnos, pero sabía que amaba su trabajo con el alma. Había nacido para ejercer la enseñanza.

—¿Y a ustedes como les fue el día, chicos? —Le preguntó Liam a los perros.

— ¡Guau, guau, guau! ¡Guau, guau!

—¿Si? ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Eso se escucha muy interesante, Loki. ¡No fastidies, Wats! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y al final el gato se escapó?

Zayn sonrió, arrugando la nariz y con los ojos en pequeñas rendijas, y rió por la "conversación" de Liam con los perros.

Le encantaban esos pequeños momentos, porque eran los que más grandes significados tenían en su relación. Liam bromeando, jugando con los animales, riéndose de cualquier tontería que él mismo había dicho... todas esas cosas y más eran lo que hacían que Zayn cada día cayera un poco más por su pequeño y hacían su relación más fuerte.


End file.
